Fraud detection and Entity and User Behavior Analytics (EUBA) systems often use the location (e.g., country, city, or global positioning system (GPS) coordinates) of an entity (e.g., a user or an IP (Internet Protocol) address) as a factor in determining the risk associated with an attempt to access a protected resource. When the location information is collected by a GPS, the collected location information may be very noisy due to the high resolution (within several meters), which could might be a challenge for EUBA systems and other identity assurance systems.